1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for use in an electrophotographic method and resin particles that are used for manufacturing the toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The toner for use in electrophotography is normally composed of toner particles that are formed by adding additives such as a colorant, a charge-controlling agent and a wax to a binder resin. It has been known that such toner particles are manufactured by using a so-called emulsion polymerizing coagulation method. In the emulsion polymerizing coagulation method, in general, resin particles, obtained by an emulsion polymerizing process, are allowed to aggregate/fuse to one another to prepare toner particles. In such a method, the colorant, the charge-controlling agent and the wax are generally added at the time of the aggregating/fusing processes. It has been known that, in particular, the wax is added upon obtaining resin particles through an emulsion polymerization method, in particular, through a miniemulsion polymerization method in which oil droplets obtained at the time of the emulsifying process are small (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2002-49180, 2002-107994 and 2002-372805).
However, the toner obtained through the above-mentioned conventional methods has a problem in that it fails to provide sufficient image density. Since it fails to provide sufficient charging stability and since, in particular, it has a great fluctuation in quantity of charge upon having an environmental fluctuation, fogging occurs in response to even a slight environmental change.